Fulfilled
by Ex-chan
Summary: a short little fic involving a VERY minor character and some 6x13.


heya, minna-san! it's me again! and i'm back w/another ficcie! *sweatdrops* this one is VERY short and kinda' pointless. but isn't everything i write pointless?  
  
(jade) yes.  
(ex) *sticks tongue out* meanie.  
(jade) at least i'm not as bad as nakago.  
(tomo) *sigh* that's true.  
(ex) awwww, tomo-chan... he'll HAVE to notice you eventually! i mean, if you'd take all that makeup off, he'd see how drop dead gorgeous you are!  
(jade) *nodnod*  
(tomo) *shakes head* no way am i taking all this off. too personal, thanks.  
(ex) *sigh* whatever you want.  
(jade) *shrug* neways, *turns to audience* this is OOC, kinda' blatant YAOI, has some 6x13 LIME juice.... and... a character i'll bet no one noticed in the series. (he's only on for 1 scene.)  
  
**********  
  
I suppose I'm a normal guy. At least, I always thought so.  
  
Okay, I'm not. I'm hopelessly in love with my ex-superior. I can't help it. He was so beautiful.  
  
The first time I realized I loved him was almost two and a half years ago. My squad had just come in from a battle with the Alliance and... there he was; standing on the landing pad, completely fearless, the wind generated by our landing blowing his hair and half-cape back. We all climbed out of our Mobile Suits and saluted while he congratulated each of us personally. When he came to me, he smiled. I felt weak in the knees.  
  
From that day on, I was hooked.  
  
Pretty sad, huh? One smile and I'm head-over-heels in love... but it wasn't that simple. Uh-uh. I mean... it was everything about him that I noticed now: his way of encouraging soldiers, his amazing skills as both a pilot and a leader, his love of life and fine things, his favourite red wine, his friendship with Lady Une... and his obvious relationship with Colonel Zechs Merquise. Of course, I was so obsessed with Treize that the latter wasn't really that noticeable until I saw proof.  
  
***  
  
It was a steamy day in late July, a little past noon, and I'd been stationed as a guard outside the general's New Orleans estate. Fortunately for me, that also meant I'd be near him. The Colonel had just arrived and had been escorted to His Excellency. They'd been engaged for at least an hour now and I thought I'd check on them.  
  
So here I was, heading toward the pool in the garden, where I'd heard they'd be. I was a bit nervous because I'd never seen His Excellency less than fully dressed.  
  
Suddenly, I was there. Standing just outside the gate. Taking a deep breath, I pushed it open and... froze.  
  
It was a scene so erotic that I instantly went hard.  
  
The Colonel had him backed against the wall of the building, arms braced on either side of him, mouth latched on to the junction of neck and shoulder.  
  
Treize himself was... incredible. His thighs were clamped tightly around Zechs' hips, ankles hooked behind him, head thrown back, tendrils of ginger hair plastered to his neck and face. One hand clutched Zechs' broad shoulder, neatly manicured nails digging deep, while the other cradled the blond head that rested against him. With each rythmic flex of his hips, driving himself deeper into the body wrapped around him, Zechs growled in perfect contrast with Treize's gasps and moans.  
  
The sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees above turned them both into something surreal and the moment seemed frozen in time.  
  
Not wanting to disturb them, I quietly left, shaken by the scene I'd just been witness to.  
  
***  
  
Of course, like I said, that was quite a while ago. He's dead now, and I can't help but to blame myself... If only I'd tried harder to convince him not to go to space! Maybe if I had, he'd be here now and I'd still be his guard and... I really shouldn't think of things like this.  
  
Well, here I am. His New Orleans manor again. Strange how much like coming home it seems. Heh. Coming home to an empty house. Well, not totally empty. A housekeeper answers my knock. She's an elder creole woman wearing an apron and a scowl. Giving me one long look, she leads me into the study and... oh my God. It's him.  
  
It's Treize.  
  
***  
  
Treize glanced up from his sketch when he heard the hiss of quickly indrawn breath. A young man, perhaps only a few months older than himself, stood nervously in the doorway, face pale.  
  
With a glance, he realized it was the guard that had first caught his attention when the young man had walked in on he and Zechs' in the garden of this very estate. From there, he'd kept his eye on him and had been touched when he'd offered to go to space in place of Treize, to keep him safe on Earth.  
  
Smiling, Treize set aside his sketchbook and stood, welcoming him home.  
  
**********  
  
(ex) ok, i know it's totally unbelievable, but i HAD to do it! hotohori wouldn't leave me alone until i did! *glare at hotohori*  
(hoto) *pinks* well... it needed to be written.  
(ex) i'll bet. *they stare at each other until exztazi hugs hotohori* oh, i can't be mad at you too long! you're too pretty!  
(hoto) *sigh* i just wish nakago didn't think that. he's my enemy, after all!  
(tomo) *sighs* see? told you he'd go for hotohori.  
(ex) *sweatdrop* well, hotohori... so is tomo, but you two get along pretty well!  
(hoto) *blinkblink* i suppose you're right.  
(ex) *sigh* you should've been born a blond.  
(jade) *nodnod*  
(ex) you can't say anything, jade!   
(jade)*pinks*  
(ex) well, anyone know who the guard was?? huh, huh?? well, anyone remember the scene w/treize about to go to space? he's standing in this control room beside this precious bishie w/violet hair and the guy goes something like "sir, please let me go in your place" or something like that, and i was like... "this guy really thinks a lot of treize. i wonder if he has a crush on him... ?" and so i had to write a fic. just like that. *sweatdrops* hotohori has the most odd places to give me inspiration, ne? *grin* well, ja!  
(all others) ja!  
  
~Exztazi Kushrenada-Merquise--The Mad Hatter~ 


End file.
